popculturewitchesandwizardsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cordelia Goode
Cordelia Goode '''(formerly '''Cordelia Foxx) is a witch from the third season of American Horror Story. She is a witch and the headmistress of Miss Robichaux's Academy. She harbors an estranged relationship with her mother, Fiona Goode, the Supreme. Cordelia wants to live an ideal life, however she is suppressed often by her wicked and cruel mother. She is quite protective of the girls in her coven. She was married to Hank Foxx, who was revealed later on to be a witch hunter. History Early life Cordelia was born to Fiona Goode, the reigning Supreme of that time. During childbirth, Fiona claimed to have known that Cordelia would someday take her place as the Supreme of the coven and because of this has resented and mistreated her for her entire life. Because of this, Cordelia grew up to be protective. Miss Robicheaux's Academy In her adult life, Cordelia took the place as headmistress of Miss Robicheaux's Academy. She is an excellent potion maker, however possesses no unique powers. Upon the arrival of Zoe Benson, Fiona returned (to Cordelia's dismay) to the academy to make sure the witches were prepared for the war she claimed was coming. Meanwhile, Cordelia and her husband Hank are displeased to hear that they are unable to have children due to Cordelia's fertility issues. Hank suggests that Cordelia use magic to help them conceive, however, Cordelia denies his request because magic is not to be used to tamper with life and death. Eventually, Cordelia complies and uses a fertility spell, which fails. Subsequently, Cordelia visits Marie Laveau to ask her for a fertility spell, however Marie laughingly denies her request because the Voodoos and witches of New Orleans are enemies. Blinding While having a drink with her mother at bar, a hooded attacker (which was later revealed to be a witch hunter) throws hydrochloric acid in Cordelia's face, blinding her. Now that she is unable to see, she develops the power to see past events. She first realizes this power when she touches Hank and sees that he has slept with another girl while he was away on a "business trip". Upon returning home from the hospital, Cordelia angrily kicks Hank out of the house, much to the liking of Fiona. Now that she has the power of the sight, she strengthens the coven. However, Myrtle Snow (a member of the Witches' Council and a motherly figure for Cordelia) uses magic to restore Cordelia's sight, requiring Myrtle to remove the eyes of two other witches. With her new found sight, Cordelia is unable to receive visions anymore. Without her powers, she feels useless to the coven. To restore her gift, she mutilates her eyes with a pair of garden shears which successfully restores her powers. The Seven Wonders Fiona fakes her own death to lead the coven to believe that she is dead. Cordelia rounds up the witches and tells them that they are to perform the Seven Wonders and find out who the next Supreme is. On the day of the test, all girls successfully pass the tests until they reach descensum (the spiritual descent into the netherworld) when Misty Day is unable to return and dies. The next test is transmutation (teleportation). The girls all accomplish this taks, however the test is abrputly interrupted when Zoe is implaed on an iron gate. One of the witches, Queenie, tries to resurrect her using vitalum vitalis, however is unable to do so. The only witch left is Madison Montgomery, who is spoilt and bratty; unfit to lead the coven. Myrtle suggests that Cordelia perform the Seven Wonders. Cordelia complies. She firstly performs pyrokinesis, then telekinesis, concilium, descensum, transmutation, divination, then vitalum vitalis to bring Zoe back. Successfully performing each of the Seven Wonders, Cordelia is the next Supreme. As the Supreme, she is rewarded with perfect health, thus having her eyesight restored. As the Supreme As the new Supreme, Cordelia reveals her coven to the world via TV news, allowing witches from all across the world to find the academy and take refugee their. Meanwhile, Myrtle asks Cordelia to execute her, for Myrtle has mutilated two other witches to restore Cordelia's eyesight the first time. Cordelia complies and executes Myrtle the next day. Later that day, Fiona returns to the academy, revealing her plan. Fiona later dies in Cordelia's arms. Relationships Hank Foxx Hank was Cordelia's husband. He commited infidelity, which was later figured out by Cordelia. He was later revealed to be a witch hunter. When he attacked Marie Laveau's salon, Queenie used her powers to kill Hank. Powers and abilities *Retrcognition *Telekinesis *Pyrokinesis *Concilium *Vitalum Vitalis *Descensum *Divination *Transmutation Category:Witches Category:Characters Category:American Horror Story: Coven